My Home is Kingdom Hearts
by Kei-Ten
Summary: As Fai walked over to the portal Axel had to ask. “Man, are you gay?” Fai spoke with a solid smile, that held no emotion, but left the temperature of a blizzard, “You wish”.
1. 1 First Meeting

**My Home is Kingdom Hearts : 1 First Meeting**

* * *

Kei-Ten : Sorry, had to get this out too...ha... It just came to me?? O.o

Disclaimer : Don't own any of KH.

* * *

She took in a deep breath. Her white bangs covered one of her crystal blue eyes, as she scanned over the silent town. She had on white pants that covered black shoes, a long white coat on top of her silver shirt, and black-white striped beanie on top of her boy-cut snow white hair. Her skin was pale and went well with her pink lips, she reached to maybe 5'6''. She didn't quite catch the air of physical maturity, and thus seemed more like a feminine boy, but her eyes held something else. Seeing no one around, she stretched out her arms, and a white mist surrounded her arms. The white mist began to take form of something as she brought the thing to her shoulder.

* * *

He paused to look around once more, and sighed. Xemnas had sensed a disturbance or something, and so sent Roxas and Axel out to see what it was. So far the two had been out for two, long hours. Roxas looked over to his best friend. Axel was frustrated as well and sitting with a flame in hand flickering in his hands and twig in the other. He sighed again, and saw Axel with a grin as he burned the twig.

"Well then Roxas," Axel stood up with the small burning twig in his hand, "Time to start looking again".

Roxas nodded.

For another thirty minutes they were walking through the abandoned town. Axel let out a frustrated groan and caused his friend to chuckle.

"We'll never find what it is like this!" Axel exclaimed.

"Don't worry Axel, something's bound to pop up," Roxas said to reassure him.

"Right… How 'bout now??" Axel mumbled. Then Roxas felt something, no that wasn't right…. He couldn't have felt it, he must have heard it.

"Axel, you hear that??" Roxas whispered.

Axel looked at him oddly for a moment, but kept quiet and strained his ears to hear. Then, it got louder.

"An instrument?" Axel muttered.

They both heard music playing not too far away.

"It's…." "-Sad"

* * *

She took the violin from her shoulders and let it slip from her fingers as it faded into a white mist along with the bow. As the mist slipped from her fingers she brought a hand to cover up a yawn. Suddenly there was clapping. She tensed and turned quickly to see two people in cloaks. The taller one was clapping. She could feel them, their intentions, and found nothing wrong. She relaxed just slightly, and stood straight. 

"You sure you want to be so relaxed?" the taller man asked.

She just stared at him. _I know your heart_

The taller man seemed to step back as he heard something. The shorter one looked at him confused, and muttered a question to him. The taller man shook his head and stepped forward, he jabbed a finger to his chest.

"I don't have a _heart_ kid, you can't know it"

She shook her head.

"Axel," Roxas whispered, "What are you talking about?"

"_I know your heart_, I didn't say anything about _knowing you._"

The three of them stood silent for a moment, before the girl spoke again.

"Ah, my manners," she bowed down one arm in front and the other lying on her back 'Evening, I am Fai."

She looked at the two with raised eyebrows from her bowed position, "And to what honor, Organization XII ?"

The two took a step backwards, but they both came up to her again.

"Hey, just who are you?", Axel asked.

"I am Fai."

Axel shook his head, "No, that can't be right".

Fai frowned, and stood up but kept her gaze on the two, "Can't you feel me? In that empty void?", she brought her black gloved hand to her chest.

Both of them breathed in deeply. Roxas unintentionally reached where his heart would have been. But there was something different there this time. Like it was calling for something, someone.

"You-"

"Don't you know?", she turned from them, so that her back faced them.

"You stare at it in the sky almost every night, longing for something you seemingly can reach."

She turned sharply and two pairs of eyes met with piercing cobalt blue, "Kingdom Hearts"

Then she disappeared into a white mist.

The two gasped.

"Where'd he go?!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Damn, now we have to go find him again!", Axel groaned.

Then there was a soft chuckle.

"Just kidding", she spoke, "I'm not off to anywhere, no one's died yet"

The two were wary, unsure of what her words meant.

Fai just smiled at the two.

"I'm sure you two have somewhere… That you have to take me?"

"Er, right", Axel mumbled, as he opened a portal.

"Well then?"

They froze, "What?" Roxas asked a bit tense.

"You two have no names then?"

"W-what?", Roxas asked.

"I can't go calling you by your true names, that would be against the Nobody code wouldn't it?", Fai said with a hand under her chin as if in thought.

Roxas pulled his hood off his head.

"Roxas", Roxas gasped inside of his mind. Wait, why did he just tell this guy his name??

Axel smirked and pulled his own off, "Axel, got it memorized?"

Fai nodded and smiled at the two.

As Fai walked over to the portal Axel had to ask.

"Man, are you gay?"

Fai spoke with a solid smile, that held no emotion, but left the temperature of a blizzard, "You wish".

* * *

Rawr-ness?? 

:3

hahaha... I'm not sure as to wat pairing yet... oops? soo any requests comments or anything are welcome :D

... ah... I'm... ADD?? n.n;;


	2. Demyx

**My Home is Kingdom Hearts : 2 Demyx**

* * *

Kei-Ten : Uh... Don't know what that was **Evil Riggs**... O.o Freaked much?? 

Disclaimer : Don't own any of KH.

* * *

Axel looked at where Fai had been, with a stunned look on his face. Then Roxas stuck his head from the portal. 

"You coming, Axel?", Roxas asked.

Axel shook his head free from the wandering thoughts and grinned at his best friend.

"Right behind you."

Axel and Roxas came across something odd, after stepping out of the portal. Fai was sprawled on the ground. Her knees against each other as her legs were bent, her right arm over her eyes and the left out to her side. Her beanie was off her head and covering eyes under her arm.

Axel and Roxas looked at each other for a moment. _Did he just faint? There was a wall too, but then again, Fai wouldn't just run into the wall… right?_ They walked over so they leaned over Fai. Axel opened his mouth to speak when a voice interrupted.

"What are you two doing?"

The two turned to see the person. Saix.

"Nothing! I'm not guilty!" Axel said hands raised as he moved to the side.

"Just doing what Xemnas told us to do," Roxas nodded in agreement.

Saix stared at them. His eyes moved down the figure sprawled on the ground.

"And that is.."

"Er… What Xemnas asked for?", Roxas questioned in Axel's direction. Axel shrugged his shoulders.

Saix's eyes narrowed.

"And what might that be?"

"None of your business," Axel said.

Saix glared at the two, then stared at Fai for a moment. Saix turned and walked into another portal. Once he got out the portal, he stopped walking. He looked down and noticed his hand was trembling over where his heart would have been, and felt.. A tug?

As soon as Saix went into the portal, Roxas and Axel grinned at each other.

Just then Demyx came running down the hall.

"**Hey, Axel! Marl**- _Whoa_!" Demyx came to a stop, as he saw Fai on the ground, "What'd you do to him?!"

"We didn't do anything," Roxas sighed.

"We came through the portal and the kid was on the ground," Axel explained.

Demyx mouthed an "O" shaped with his mouth.

"Then.. Aren't you going to do anything?"

Roxas and Axel looked at each other again. When they looked to Fai, Demyx was leaning over her, about to take her arm off her face.

"Hey are y-"

Right before Demyx's hand touched her right arm, her other hand grabbed his wrist.

"I'm fine, and I can hear you all perfectly fine."

"Uh, you don't look too fine," Demyx said.

She paused, and pulled away from him and sat against the wall, with her eyes closed.

"You okay Fai?", Roxas asked.

"Oh so his name is Fai??", Demyx asked like a child. He leaned in to Fai.

"You sure you're ok Fai?"

"I'm fine", she said with a smile and opened her eyes.

Demyx gasped as he looked into her eyes. He looked into beautiful crystal clear eyes. They drawled him like water, but her visible eye seemed vacant at the same time…and yet.. Something else was amiss.

"Fai, are you blind?", Roxas asked over Demyx.

Fai shook her head.

"Of course not, my eyes just have to readjust, after coming through that portal," she spoke off-handly.

"oh..", Demyx had no clue as to what she might've or anyone might have been saying, as he zoned out in thought.

"-and he's Demyx"

"Right, then. I guess I'll be seeing you later Demyx," Demyx looked up just to see the three turn a corner, but he saw the small wave of Fai's hand.

* * *

"I'm sure I can take it from here on you two". 

Axel and Roxas glanced at each other unsurely.

"This is Xemnas, you're sure about this?", Axel questioned.

She grinned at him, "I may not know him, but a heart speaks it all".

Roxas frowned, "Not everyone is the same without a heart".

She nodded, "I know, but the body will remember that longing and feelings of emotion," she paused for a moment and saw their looks off in the distance, "But that's why I'm here…" she whispered the last part to herself. Fai turned around and reached for the door when a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and saw Roxas.

"We'll come in with you," he said with a stern face.

Fai grinned and patted his hand, "Only if you wish it".

* * *

**Kei-Ten : Eh.. I wanted to do more with Dem, but can't right now... Maybe the next chapt!!!!! ... I think...**


End file.
